First Date For Claine
by AnnaHutcherson
Summary: Claire and Shane go on their first date. Romantic. Claire's POV


**AN- This is my first story and I Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Morganville Vampires.**

**Claire's POV of the best day ever**

**"Claire, wake up, please" Eve was trying to get me off of the couch. I fell asleep "trying" to study. Well I already knew all of the stuff for my classes. Eve, of course, was wearing a red large T-shirt that she used puffy paint to draw a smiley face with vamp teeth. Underneath it said "Bite Me". She had black tights and black Mary-Janes. Now that I think about it that is mellow, for her atleast. It's funny because I am little Miss. Sunshine and she is all anti-sunshine. Well really she is so sweet and kind, her boyfriend is the one who is anti-sunshine. Well he has no choise because he is a vampire. Well anyway she was making coffe because we had to go to school/work. I ran upstairs and was stopped by the smell of roses. There was a trail of rose petals leading to my room and then to my bed and there was a bunch of roses on my bed and there was also a letter. I opened it and bit my lip.**

**Claire,**

**Will you please go on a date with me tonight. Meet me at the couch at 7. Wear something nice! **

**Shane **

**"Yes,Yes,YES!" I screamed. Then I realized the time "Oh crap!" I ran around trying to find something decent so my arch enemy, Monica Morell, wouldn't be a jerk to me. I found a black tank and put a thin red shirt over it. Then I put on a pair of shorts, not to short, though. I did my makeup a little blush, mascara, and eye shadow. "Claire!" Eve screamed from down stairs. "Come down now! We are going to be late!" Ugh, I was so tired. "Coming" I yelled. I ran down the steps and rammed into Micheal, Eves boyfriend. "Ouch, my head" I muttered as I rubbed my head. "Ooh, sorry. Claire, we need to talk. You are gunna go on that date with Shane right?" he asked me in a nervous tone. I nodded slowly, **_**Why wouldn't I?**_** I thought to myself. "Well could you say something to Eve about it. Maybe you could possibly make it, you know, a double a date," Wow of course, my first date with Shane and it is a double date. Eve walked in at that moment. "Let's go, girlie," I hurried out of the house and to Eve's car.**

** Classes were a breeze. After classes I visited the UC. "Hey how's work?" I asked her even though I knew it sucked by the look on her face. I couldn't help but giggle. She shot me the dirtiest look ever. Her powdered makeup was running from the sweat. You could almost see her skin, almost. Some guy came up behind me, I turned to look, "Hey hot stuff," he turned to his friends and they gave him a thumbs up. I just gave him a dirty look. "You got beauty and brains, you could help me with my homework**_**, **_**it's pretty hard alone," he gave a smirk. The fury poured into me. "Shut up Jerk-Wad! Get a tutor! Do you have a life? I don't think so!" Eve stuck out her tongue. "Let's go, Claire, my shift is over," **

**On the ride home, I told Eve about the roses, the rose petals and letter. "**_**Omigosh, **_**we should have a double date!" I said my best 'let's do it' voice. "Yeah, tonight, right? Great we will have so much fun doing makeup and getting dressed," she looked at the clock and stomped on the gas. "It's 6:00, we need to go!" When we got home we ran upstairs. We went through our closets and found the greatest outfits and did the process of elimination. I decided, surprisingly, with a black, strapless, short black dress, on my feet a black pair of open toe wedges, with my nails polished a bright red. Eve was wearing a dress like mine but down to her knees and red and black stripes and, of course, with little white skulls, on her feet 2 inch heels. I touched up my makeup from this morning and so did Eve. We walked down the steps and walked to the couch and Shane and Micheal stood up so fast it made there hair fly. Shane was wearing a red polo shirt with kahki's and white sneakers. (So cute!) Micheal was wearing the same thing but with a plaid shirt. " Wow y-you look really good," Shane stuttered. "Thanks, you too," I replied. Micheal just kissed Eve without words Eve blushed. "Let's go! We are taking Micheal's car! I call shotgun!" Eve screamed. We got into the car and Shane and I got into the back seat. The whole way we held hands. We got to the restaurant and at 7:30 we sat down at our table in the most beautiful place ever. After diner we went for a walk and went to the ice cream parlor. When we were done we ran back to the car because it was dark. Cause you know vamps? Anyway, when we got home Micheal and Eve told us to go in the house so they could do their business. When we walked into the house Shane said " Do you want me to take you to walk me to your room?" I nodded. My heart was beating fast.**_** This would be the perfect ending to the perfect night if he kissed me. **_**I thought. We held hands the whole way up the stairs. When we got to my door and kissed me, on the cheek. I was almost turned around but he said "Wait, do wanna watch a movie in my room?" "Yeah, but can we watch a romance movie?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged. I kissed him. "I'll knock on your door when I'm ready." He said and walked into hid room. I opened my door and put on a pair of boxers and a tank top. I took off my makeup and put on lip balm. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Shane in black B-ball shorts. "Piggy back ride" he asked. " Sure," I replied and he carried me like that the whole way to his room. We watched, I don't even know, we kissed a couple times but I was really tired. Then with his arms around me and his face in his chest I fell asleep. **


End file.
